


First Date

by JustAnAvidReader



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, NaruSasu - Freeform, SasuNaru - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 15:37:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5545448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnAvidReader/pseuds/JustAnAvidReader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Story for SNS Secret Santa 2015 on Tumblr.</p>
<p>prompts: first kiss, hugs, Sasuke laughing/smiling, blushing, moon</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Date

**Author's Note:**

> This story was for Tumblr's SNS secret santa and I got allieva-panda.  
> Also, this was beta-ed by the lovely lohrendrell, thanks hon!  
> Enjoy!

**First Date**

_ prompts: first kiss, hugs, Sasuke laughing/smiling, blushing, moon _

 

 

 

"The movie was... so..."

"I know! If they just had put those damn two parts together, but, like, in a longer movie, of around three hours! It would've made so much more sense!" Naruto exclaimed animatedly, gesticulating wildly as they left the cinema and walked down the street.

Sasuke nodded solemnly, having a difficult time suppressing a smile, and put his hands on his jacket's pockets, getting closer to Naruto. It was far too cold. "The important bits felt rushed, but overall I couldn't wait for it to end, it was just dragging and dragging." The blond nodded vigorously, agreeing wholeheartedly. "And Katniss reaction to what happened to Prim... Where was her despair?"

"I know! I remember that in the book it pretty much broke her and they gave us this?" Naruto threw his arms open and above his head in indignation, receiving another nod from Sasuke as an answer. They turned around the corner, heading for the restaurant they planned to have dinner at.

Instead of putting his arms down, he intertwined his fingers behind his head, wishing he could stop being such a wuss and put an arm over Sasuke's shoulder already. It was their first date. They had met a couple weeks ago, on Tinder of all places, and had been talking all the time since then. They had tried to meet before, but a series of unfortunate events, on both ends, had halted their plans up until now. But finally, here they were, on their first date!

When he received the notification that Sasuke liked him back, surprised was the least one could say he felt like. He never, in a million years, thought that the hot as hell Greek god (ok, he knew the guy is from Asian heritage, but still...) would like his picture back. And that they would hit it off so well that Sasuke would ask for his number so they could talk through messages. Naruto knew he was in love within the first half hour, not that he would ever admit it though... He  _ was _ trying to  **not** scare the boy away.

He was bummed out the first five attempts to meet didn't go through and was starting to actually believe in the force of negative thinking. Not his, mind you, but his 'friend' Sakura, who once had seen Sasuke's profile picture that Naruto showed her after a week of talking to the Uchiha, started saying there was no way they would hit it off, that the dark haired man was way out of Naruto's league and that he stood no chance. Being a very dependent person on his friends’ opinions, Naruto found himself in a bout of depression quite like his grandfather was wont to do. And in a very uncharacteristic thing for him to do, he almost gave up and told Sasuke about Sakura's words, not quite saying she said that, but he was the one saying if he was not good enough.

Thankfully for the both of them, after talking for those two weeks, Sasuke noticed that was quite unlike the blond and called him out on it. After a lengthy discussion on Skype Naruto admitted to the dark-haired man all about the conversation with his so-called friend; and Sasuke, blushing, said that if he really had no chance, there would be no way he would still be talking to him.

After he stopped grinning like a lunatic, Naruto suggested that they should try another go at a date and try to catch a movie with dinner afterward. And that's how they finally got their date and were now reaching the restaurant they had both agreed on: a small Italian place that Sasuke liked.

A hostess by the door welcomed the couple in and took them two a table for two. A waiter quickly took their order for drinks and left the duo alone.

"I know I said it before, but I'm really glad us going out finally worked!" Naruto smiled, blushing a little and attempted to partially hide behind the menu. God, he was nervous now that they didn't have the big screen as a mean of distraction if needed be.

"Me too." Sasuke nodded, smiling as well.

'Sweet ramen, how can a human being be so perfect?' The blond thought, lowering his eyes to the menu. He needed to focus on something else other than Sasuke's beautiful and hypnotic smile. "So..." he said and licked? his lower lip, "what do you recommend?"

"We could order the Caponata for starters. And I do enjoy their fettuccini al ragu and the filletto trei formaggi is divine."

"Divine as you?" Oh God. Did he just say that? He did not just say that, did he? Please he did not say that. However judging from Sasuke's burst of (controlled, mind you) laughter, he did. Groaning, Naruto wished the earth would split open just beneath his feet and devour him whole.

"That was ..." Sasuke said as he attempted to hide his laughter behind one of his hand and with the other he gesticulated, trying to give meaning to the scene.

"That was pathetic, is what this was," Naruto mumbled and thanked the heavens when the waiter came to get their order. After he left, taking the menus with him, the blond couldn't even the objects to try and hide.

"When you said you were bad at flirting I didn't quite imagine it being this..."

"Terrible, horrendous, horrifying, hideous?" Naruto quipped in, with his eyes shut tightly to avoid the other's pitying, or even worse, disgusted look.

"I was going with bad, but since you've put it that nicely..." Sasuke gave a small smile and after the blond looked at him again, he tried to reassure his date. "It's alright, moron, not all of us can be as perfect as me,” he said with a smug quip of the lips.

"Says the guy with the duck-butt hair!"

"How dare you bring the hair into it?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes in mock anger.

"Not as perfect now, heh, mister perfect?" The playful and superior look was the answer.

"I rule the duck-buttness." A smirk. "You, on the other hand, could never pull it off..."

"Could too! My mane is fabulous. And I too would make the duck-butt sexy."

That caused Sasuke to blush. And Naruto to cringe. He was throwing all the wrong balls tonight, wasn't him? God, he was pathetic. A dark cloud started to take over Naruto's mood when he heard the very quiet question:

"Do you think it's sexy?"

"Uh-huh! And it totally suits you!" Did he just avoid a crisis in their as of yet non-existing relationship?

Sasuke gave him one of those sweet and little smiles while timidly touching his hair. From their talks Naruto found it to be so out of character for him. Sasuke was always so sure of himself and confident. And as if sensing the questions forming in his mind his date spoke:

"It's just my big brother and cousins are always teasing me about it...It's not my fault my hair decides to defy gravity!" The last part was added with vigor and a bit of indignation as well.

"God, they are the worst, aren't they? My cousin, Karin, what a pain in the ass! Just because she's few months older she thinks she knows everything and that she can tease the hell out of me!" He gesticulated with gusto. "There was this one time, just once and when I was 4 too!  That I may or may not have decided I was a fox with nine tails and would not let go of the onesie my grandma made me--" cue to blushing "--gah! Anyway, she still teases me to this day! And don't let me start on her older brother, Yahiko! Just thinking of it drives me crazy!

Throughout the whole passionate speech Sasuke did not stop to smile, not even once! Not even when the starter arrived and he had an excuse to not keep smiling! Naruto decided then and there that his luck had returned to him and that the date would be a total success.

"Cousin Obito never lets up the fact that I wanted to be a pretty doll when I was five. Never mind he was 15 and he was dressing up along with me." That got a snort from the blond in between bites. "And I won't even start on the spawn of satan's teasing..."

"Spawn..."

"Of Satan's. Yeah. My big brother. I swear to God if he wasn't my brother I would've already hired a priest to exorcise him. And I'm not even Catholic."

After that Naruto could not control his laughter. He was picturing an older and evil version of Sasuke with horns and the trident, and it was hilarious.

"You are only laughing because you don't know him." Sasuke said in between a bit of laughter of his own.

"He can't be worse than Kurama. I'm quite sure he's the devil himself." At confused look from Sasuke, he clarified. "My older and stupid brother. He likes to travel with his 'so called gang' of eight, nine with him, friends... The asshole thinks he's evil incarnate but gets putty in mom's and grandma's hand."

"I never knew you had a big brother..."

"Yeah, we had a fight couple of months ago. He's rebellious teenage phase didn't come until now and he's rebelling saying he doesn’t  get understood and that he's evil and only great grandpa gets him. Please, the old coot doesn't even get his own plants, he thinks he is the creator of chakra, whatever that is..."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Nah, it's alright. Alzheimer got him bad, but most of the time he's functional,” he said with a sigh. Way to go, Uzumaki. And things were going so great too. Why, oh why did he ever have to get melodramatic? No wonder his friends found him troublesome, and sometimes obnoxious as well. Luckily, they were saved from more depressing conversation by their food arriving.

He didn't quite know what it was but Sasuke had something so soothing about him that made Naruto want to tell him everything. It was as if he could trust the other man implicitly and completely.

They kept silent for a few more minutes, just enjoying their food and the wine that complemented it so well. However, the silence was stretching for far too long for Naruto's linking. So deciding to go on a more safe route and talked about the food.

"You were right. The steak  **is** divine."

"Hn." and that came with a smirk. Then a bit of hesitation crossed his face. "Would you like to try some of the ragu?"

Grinning a grin that should have hurt anyone else by the sheer intensity of it, Naruto nodded eagerly. "I would love to."

Taking a deep breath, Sasuke rolled some of the pasta in his fork and took it close to Naruto's mouth, offering to feeding him himself. The blond was ecstatic. Despite everything that he did wrong Sasuke was still invested on this date and was even giving him, feeding him (!) a bit of his pasta. He couldn't be happier if he tried.

After that, the rest of the dinner went as smooth as possible and Naruto was able to avoid any embarrassing or dramatic topic. They paid for the meal, splitting, since neither relented the check, and left the restaurant with high spirits.

Feeling rather bold, Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand when they crossed the door into the cold night and received a quirk of the lips and a little shake of the head from Sasuke. They walked calmly through the streets heading to the closest subway station. Despite the cold, their proximity kept both of them warm and the bright and almost full moon gave an ethereal and romantic glow to their little promenade.

Naruto couldn't have been more content or pleased with the night. Even though he had almost screwed up lots of times during the dinner, he and Sasuke had had an amazing time (at least he had) and he considered the night a success. He just hoped they could this again and again and again. Groaning internally he realized what a great sap he was and how cheesy that felt. But, screw it all, he was in love and to the hell with it.

Their light conversation had reached a lull and he decided that there was no time like now. Stopping on the middle of the sidewalk, just under a beautiful willow, but still illuminated by the moonlight, Naruto turned to Sasuke and smiled. He couldn't understand how such an incredible and gorgeous human being could be interested in him, of all people.

They gazed into each other eyes, and Naruto almost lost himself on those black pools. He raised his free hand and gently touched Sasuke's face with his palm. The dark-haired man leaned into the touch and closed his eyes. The blond could not think of a better moment to do what he had in mind. With a bit of hesitation, but with all the determination in the world he leaned in and gently pressed his lips to Sasuke.

It wasn't the fireworks the movies promised, but he never felt so whole in his entire life, as if nothing made sense before and the moment they touched he was complete as he never was before. Naruto could've died a happy man then and there, but he decided to live forever as the happiest person alive when Sasuke kissed him back.

fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun Facts:  
> \- They didn't go watching Star Wars because Sasuke had promised to watch it with his big brother, and Naruto, the dork that he is already went to watch on premiere night with his dad and his best pal Gaara.  
> \- Hashirama and Mito are Kushina's and Tsunade's parents in this AU. (As well as Nagato's)  
> -Yes great grandpa is an allusion to the sage of six paths. (the guy was bonkers!)


End file.
